


Match Point

by half_sleeping



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikkai vs. the Vongola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Point

  
“Food poisoning?” said Marui.

 

“The whole team, I’m afraid,” said the prefect with the abnormally protruding hairstyle. “However, I have been informed that since you have come all this way, some of our students have decided to play the match anyway.”

 

“Do they know how to play tennis?” said Yukimura, trading looks with Sanada and Yanagi that said, _what a waste of time_.

 

Tetsuya hesitated, then decided to err on the side of not smearing Namimori’s good name. “It won’t matter.”

 

“The bus won’t be back for three hours,” said Sanada.

 

“Well, then.”

 

.0.

 

“EXTREME!” shouted the first opponent who for some reason was stripped shirtless and…wearing…boxing gloves?

 

“Look,” said Yukimura. “I don’t think you quite understand what we meant by _tennis match_.”

 

“Er,” said the scrawny little boy who had been poked forward by a toddler and the rest of his ragtag team. “I- I- er, I apologise for Sasagawa-sempai, he, I think, he-“

 

“SAWADA!” barked the misplaced boxer. “DO NOT APOLOGISE FOR BEING EXTREME. COME, AND I WILL FIGHT YOU AT EXTREME TENNIS.”

 

Yukimura unclenched his teeth, aware that they were, after all, guests here. And Namimori’s actual tennis team was actually quite good (due to Hibari’s policy of less biting to death those who Brought Glory To Namimori), and- there was a simple solution to this.

 

“Marui!” he snapped. “Give him his match.” _Then get him to shove off_ was implied.

 

“I’ll do it with my genius,” said Marui. “Hey, extreme guy! Pick a partner and we’ll show you extreme genius!”

 

“Why me?” grumbled Jackal under his breath, but he stepped onto the court.

 

The toddler punted another toddler into the boxer. Who- suddenly turned fifteen and dressed in footie pajamas. Yukimura blinked exactly once and pretended it didn’t exist.

 

Marui hadn’t been looking, so he started the damn match.

 

The Namimori pair was disqualified when five minutes in the toddler reappeared.

 

.0.

 

At first their opponent was a girl. Singular, which was massively stupid because-

 

“Wait,” said possibly-Niou. “Wasn’t there a girl there just recently?”

 

“Kufufufu,” said Mukuro, and threw a blindly dazzling smile to Tsuna. Sanada was reminded forcibly of Atobe.

 

“Puri,” said less-possibly Yagyuu. “Doubles requires two, mr…?”

 

Mukuro brushed his bangs aside languidly and Chrome emerged from the smoke cloud emitted by the delinquent who had declared himself vice-captain and was now working his way through packs with the fervency of a match against Seigaku.

 

“The girl’s back,” said Akaya unnecessarily.

 

“You _don’t even go to this school_ ,” hissed Gokudera.

 

“This isn’t mixed doubles,” said Sanada crossly.

 

To add insult to injury: Namimori won.

 

.0.

 

“Shinai?” said Sanada, nodding towards the long black bag next to Yamamoto on the bench- he never moved without it, not after the Millefiore.

 

Yamamoto smiled at him, and said, “Yup!” Then his eyes turned sharp and considering, flicking over Sanada and assessing him. “Shigure Shouen,” he said. “You?”

 

“Iaido,” said Sanada. “Kendo in the off-season.” And the not-shrug of his shoulder told a thousand words, and Yamamoto didn’t say, _off-season of what_.

 

“You up next?” he said instead, still smiling.

 

Sanada eyed him, and Rikkai eyed his smirk with wariness. “Why not?”

 

“Don’t you think,” said Yamamoto, eyes narrow over his smile, “that you should take off those weights, then?”

 

Sanada flashed him that same sharp look, all steel and strikes of lightning. “Same to you.”

 

“Oh, dear,” muttered Tsuna, and put his head into his hands. Gokudera loudly informed Yamamoto of the penalties for losing.

 

Yukimura hissed, “Oh _damn_.”

 

.0.

 

“You are not a tennis team member,” said Hibari, glaring at the herbivores with the mild homicide he seemed to reserve especially for Tsuna and all his tagalongs. “You are infringing on _school discipline_.”

 

Kirihara snorted. “Geez, shut up, goody-two-shoes,” he said, oblivious to the despairing wails of _no! Stop him! Please!_ from the other team’s captain. “ _I’ll crush you_.”

 

Hibari’s eyes widened and narrowed again imperceptibly, and he said, “Prepare to be _bitten to death_.”

 

(Yukimura was visibly upset. “That was _not even_ _tennis_ ,” he said, even as the disciplinary committee tidied up Kirihara from the court.)

 

.0.

 

Yanagi stepped up with the intention of getting this over with as fast as possible, and very nearly accomplished that. Unfortunately for him, Gokudera heard him think aloud over a peculiar subset of angle and momentum, and, looking very put out, exclaimed, “Wait, shit, you can win tennis with _physics?_ ” and then very shortly turned the game around.

 

It should not be _possible_ for balls to switch position, direction and momentum in mid-air, thought Yanagi wretchedly. It wasn’t even like there was any wind.

 

.0.

 

“RE-BORN!” shrieked Tsuna. He had just been shot in the head by a toddler, had for some reason stripped down to bright red boxers, and had a funny orange light around his head. Yukimura wobbled a little, felt faint and utterly exhausted and utterly enraged. This was not _tennis_. This was some stupid shounen showdown. This was _intolerable_.

 

“DEFEAT YOU AS IF I WAS ABOUT TO DIE,” challenged the other boy, and Yukimura bared his teeth and hissed, “Fine.” He'd clawed his way back from nerve diease, he could certainly manage _this_.

 

 

-omake- (repost)  
  
  
"What do you mean," said Yukimura dangerously, "You've _lost him_?"  
  
Yanagi had the tiniest of small frowns etched on his forehead. "He was just here. I'm sure of it-"  
  
"Er," said Akaya. "I would like to point out, that FOR ONCE YOU GUYS ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME. So, um. There's no need to glare at me like that. Right?"  
  
It was difficult to match the power of Sanada's glare, though Yanagi and Yukimura could easily surpass it in terms of sheer malice. Their combined glare was both the result of the aforementioned's disappearance as it was of the _incredibly_ retarded match in which Yukimura's opponent had stripped down to his boxers; Yanagi's produced sticks of dynamite; and Akaya's exchanged a racket for a pair of tonfas and eschewed actually _playing_ to bite the second-year to death.  
  
Akaya whimpered. And then perked up, as familiar voices floated around the corner.   
  
"THAT BASEBALL-IDIOT, WHERE IS HE, I'LL FUCKING _KILL_ HIM, TENTH IS WORRIED, THAT ASS-"  
  
"Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun, please don't blow up- ah!"  
  
Yukimura looked at his erstwhile opponent, now thankfully fully dressed, and felt a headache coming on. "...Does your friend do Kendo?" he said, because after _that_ ridiculous display, tennis was certainly out of the question.  
  
"Y-yes," said the exhibitionist. "Wait-"  
  
They found them at one of the training rooms, Sanada having mysteriously acquired a length of killing metal from somewhere and glared a kendo team member into lending him gear.  
  
Yamamoto had out Shigure Kintoki, and a bright light in his eyes. "What was that you were doing?" he said, sliding her back while the light gleamed off the mirror-bright blade and cast reflections on the walls that shimmered like water. "Just now in that match?"  
  
" _Fuurinkazan_ ," said Sanada, and the air around him seemed to draw up tight and taunt as the breath of the clouds before thunder. " _Rai_." and he went.  
  
"Ah," said Yamamoto, and stepped forward. " _Samidare Ame_!"  
  
Privately, afterward, Yukimura rather thought that even with the tennis going to Sanada and the Kendo going to Yamamoto, at least _his_ team wasn't ordered around by a toddler.  
  
-end-


End file.
